Hydraulic clutches generally include pressurized hydraulic fluid for actuation of the clutch. One or more seals are implemented to maintain hydraulic pressure and ensure optimal clutch performance. Some hydraulic clutches implement a lip seal for such purposes. The lip seal is preferably installed without rolling over during the installation process in order to create an effective seal and thereby maintain hydraulic clutch pressure.